Midnight
by Tera
Summary: General Beatrix reflects about Kuja and the day he first came to Alexandria. (edited)


**Midnight**

By Tera

The General lifted up the sacred sword, savoring the weight in her hand. She raised it like she had so many other times, loving how the power flowed between it and her. She was in a quiet moment of reflection as the royal and her newfound greed stepped over the flooded gray steps. One step, two steps and three the woman sleeked further across the tiles, past the abandoned village. Her lavish cloak dragged onto the wet ground and the silver headed stranger almost stepped upon it on accident, mistake or purpose she did not know. His steps clanked on the tiles while she slivered over the land like a snake, which is probably what she had become, Beatrix reflected. The Burmecian rain fell heavily onto her, trying to push her down, hold her back and she almost welcomed it as the drops continued to fall down her cheek like cold tears. There was nothing but silence as they passed the destroyed Burmecia. All that was left was dead soldiers, Mothers holding still Children on the ground and their possessions. To keep up with Branhe, Beatrix was forced to step over the rebels, but despite this her face remained strait and she did not flinch. She would not slouch her head and look down in remorse as much as she wanted to. After all it was not she who had done this, not even she who had commanded the soulless monsters that had done this.

Kuja.

The Black Mages.

Queen Branhe.

The trio continued through the ruins of Burmecia. Ahead was a heavyset woman, dressed to stand out in a crimson cloak against the gray surroundings. Walking almost at her side was a young, oddly beautiful man in his young twenties. He had long silver hair that flowed over his shoulders and wore unusual attire that exposed his curvaceous midriff. Finally, trailing a few steps behind was a distinguished general with a white sash over one eye beaming pride and whose beauty almost rivaled her world-renowned swordsmanship. Soon they approached the short steps leading to the Palace, their eyes continuing to scan the remains for some sign of the King. He had to be somewhere, perhaps hiding in his strong hold as he heard his people screaming and suffering outside? What had that felt like? Had he seen the deadly fire flow off the tips of the Black mages so easily, destroying everyone and everything in sight? Did he plead to his God for mercy from what he had thought to be his allies? Perhaps, but what did it matter now? It was over as she looked onto the dark Palace as not a light shown through the stained glass windows. The place was literally abandoned like the rest of the city. The black mages had wiped the proud Burmecians out, but despite this she still grew tense with anticipation. Perhaps with the collapse of everything some pathetic resistance still might lurk in the shadows to defend their fallen Kingdom? Beatrix remained ready. 

Nothing.

She stopped in the middle of the arena along with Kuja and Queen Brahne. Her Majesty's eyes were star-struck with a gapping grin on her plump face. She relished in the thought that the land of eternal rain belonged to her. Beatrix watched with mixed feelings as the Queen she had served for so many years betrayed Alexandria's supposed allies. But, what disturbed her the most was the fact that Brahne had told her almost nothing as reason why they we're attacking Burmecia, Alexandria's top General remained in the dark; mindlessly falling orders for her duty. In the silence she tried to remember what had caused all of this and could only point it all back to one source, one person on one night…

*   *   *

_The old hands on the grandfather clock had grown stiff and before it would sound on the hour it would pause for an instant, as if gaining its momentum to ring throughout the lower levels of the Alexandrian castle. On this night in particular it seemed to break longer and this caught the attention of Beatrix as she walked towards the doorway. She continued to wait patiently for the midnight bell to sound above the storm outside. It was one of the worse she had ever seen or heard and the thunder continued to ripplle loudly throughout the stone castle causing the residents to remain unable to sleep. They wouldn't be able to anyway, she thought remembering again that the King of Alexandria was dead. He had only been deceased a week, so why would he not come back? Perhaps he was just on a trip, overseeing business and taking care of Alexandria like he always did? Louder rumbles almost made her jump with surprise and brought her back to reality of the tapping coming from the wooden door. It had been happening all through the night. Her soldiers had complained to her after several attempts of calling out to the door, "Who goes there?" and having the strong wind howl in return. Then, when they opened the door there was nothing more then the raging storm. After several shifts with this continuing she finally relived her soldiers and now was faced with the mystery alone as they went up to rest._

_The clock rang. She opened the door_

_A hooded figured stood in the doorway, it's face bent down, hidden from Beatrix as she instinctively grabbed onto "Save the Queen." From the soaked hood she could see tresses of silver hair peaking out and suddenly, it looked up. He had the coldest blues eyes and they stared directly at her with a confident smile she had only seen in the most foolish of adversaries. Most of the men who challenged Beatrix where wishing for death. She wondered what this one sought._

_"How beautiful…" The stranger spoke in wonder. "So this is Alexandria Castle?"_

_"And who are you?" She snapped. "I advise you answer if you would like to live."_

_"Calm down General," he spoke. "I mean you no harm. I only wish to help you save your precious Alexandria." He removed the white cloak and brushed his hair back with his hand in a sweeping motion. It was futile to attempt to dry the soaked locks and he looked at it critically. The silver haired man was not used to the rain soaking into his clothes, his hair and skin. It thrilled him. Sharp-like needles ripped into the sensitive skin dripping down his pale body. It was almost soothing in a way, he thought. And the colors of this world:  Red, orange, yellow, green and blue… So many colors, all mixing together, the different combinations and shades seemed endless. Then smell, another sense that had never been fully explored took in the air of a sweet red rose. Most of his life he had been restrained to Bran Bal, cold inhuman Bran Bal, the soulless city. Bran Bal, a city devoid of life, colors, smells, sound and excitement of any kind. He had to treasure the thrill of this primitive world while it lasted._

_"I did not realize that Alexandria was in danger, Sir." Beatrix commented disdainfully._

_"Of course you did not General for I had yet to inform you that it was." He saw the woman grow angered, her disproval of him only made him happier. To get a reaction was a change. Garland and the Genomes had all ignored his emotions; his anger and contempt for them had never bothered them, as they were incapable of caring about such trivial matters. Kuja smiled at her. She was a toy at his disposal, naïve to his plans and power. She would react however he wanted her to. He gently brushed passed her side to enter the castle and lay his cloak upon a nearby chair._

_"What an outstanding figure you have General," he said looking her up and down slowly with his eyes. "One wonders why you became a general at all," he paused. "Oh that's right… you were a common orphan who went into the service to revenge your poor mother's death. I wonder what you would look like if you had that other eye, eh?" He laughed wickedly. "Too bad your own master took it away from you in training." Kuja said while he attempted to straighten out his wrinkled clothing._

_"Whom are you working for? Tell me!" She ordered. "I will not tolerate these games anymore. I will call my officers at once to detain you, if you don't comply immediately!" The information had caught her off guard, nobody knew much about her past except for her closes officials and the Queen._

_"I am working for Kuja!" He laughed. "I am here to enlist, may I join your fierce army?" He mused at his own comments about the pitiful female Alexandrian army._

_"You fool, you dare mock me?!"  Beatrix responded furiously, her brow creased in anger and her arms akimbo._

_"Me? Of course, but you really are wasting your time." His eyes became fixed on Beatrix and his tone grew more serious, "I know Alexandria. Its King is dead. It's Queen unstable. Its people are in grief. It's vulnerable, in decline you might say and I want to help, if its General would only listen."_

"Beatrix?" A young girl called. Kuja's gaze shifted to her; she was a summoner, one of the two that had survived the Invinceible's attack on their village Madain Sari. She was a small girl, petite and beautiful with large brown eyes that innocently looked at Beatrix for an answer. 

_"Princess Garnet, what are you doing up at this hour?"_

_"…I could not sleep. I tried, but I could not stop thinking of Father…" She said wiping tears from her eyes. "Who is he?"_

Kuja approached Garnet at the mentioning of his presence and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips to kiss. "I am Kuja, I wish to help your kingdom, Princess. May I speak to your mother?" He stared lovingly into her eyes, his lips formed an appealing smile, making her transfixed with his mind control magic so she led him up the stairs to the Queen's room. All in one night Alexandria had slipped through Beatrix's fingers and she became more detached from the details of what went on with the passing days.

*   *   *

"I find this rain quite pleasant..."

Beatrix was awakened from her thoughts.

"It feels as though the raindrops are blessing our victory..."

The rain fell heavily onto her; trying to push her down, hold her back from what she wanted, a time before Kuja, before the King was dead and when the Queen she served did not slither across the ground like a snake.

The End.


End file.
